The Program is one year into the Midtown Manhattan twenty-year Restudy operation. Survivorship-mortality, locatability-unlocatability, geomobility-fixity are current life-outcomes being investigated on the entire 1953 sample of 1660 respondents, then age 20-59. Some 890 of the latter, now age 45-79, are accessible for reinterview on other life- outcomes; e.g., somatic morbidity, general mental health, anomia, depressive and latent suicide tendencies, alcohol, tobacco and drug abuse, role disabilities, use of social networks, and overall immunity- vulnerability to life traumas. 1953 baseline data and life changes intervening between 1954-1974 will be analytically searched for predictors of favorable and unfavorable life outcomes. It is hoped that the Restudy results will help enlarge the knowledge available to both preventive psychiatry and preventive medicine.